What My Life Could Have Been
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: What if Kid Buu was brought back to life? What if he was given another chance at life? But he would stay in the form he was for millions of years?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

_**Sign language – (character whose using sign language)**_

_Thoughts – (character whose thinking)_

**What My Life Could Have Been**

**Summery: **What if Kid Buu was brought back to life? What if he was given another chance at life? But he would stay in the form he was for millions of years?

**Chapter 1**

**Kid Buu's POV**

I knew Yamma was up to something. I was completely aware of it but I did not know what his plan was.

I wasn't stupid.

I know I acted like an idiot but that was just an act to fool my enemies. I found it rather enjoyable. But I couldn't break the spell that Babidi put on me when I was first created.

I killed more innocents than I could count thanks to Babidi. All of that was against my will.

By nature, I'm like a normal kid. Only I had powers and didn't look like any earth child.

The spell broke as soon as Goku's spirit bomb first hit me. I didn't know that it was broken then so I continued to act as I was.

I remember waking up to the sound of energy chains that bound me. They drained all of my energy. I couldn't move. All I could do was lay on the floor by Yamma's desk and watch in horror at his decision for me.

As decided, I would be sent back to earth for another chance. But there was a price. I would be sent back without a single bit of energy to fight. I had to earn it like a those human fighters could.

But I still had some abilities to keep and use.

Another thing, I would be sent somewhere at a random time line. No one would know what time I would be sent at. So I had to be careful.

A light blinded me and my weak body was tossed in that light. And that's all I remembered.

-o-

I woke up with a horrible headache. I sat up. My eyes tightly closed and my teeth snapped together. My antenna hurt.

When my headache dulled a little, I opened my eyes and looked around in curiosity. The planet was green.

It had green water. And I noticed a bunch of green people staring at me. My body was weak as a twelve year old human child. I groaned. One green alien walked up to me and picked me up. I didn't care. I was losing consciousness. I closed my eyes and let darkness take over me.

-o-

I once again, woke up but this time I found my self on a bed. I sat up and saw a huge green creature.

He saw me awake.

"Welcome, young warrior. I am Guru." He said. "You will make yourself at home."

And that's how I had found my new home.

_Thirty Years Later_

It had been over thirty years later. I had not aged since the day I was found. I was going to stay a kid unless I absorb someone older than me. Then I'd be the age they were.

Over the years, I had lived in a small village. I found this place to be called Namek. I had used those years to train. I trained like never before. I wasn't as strong as before. I don't think I will for a really long time. I wasn't even close to it.

But I was as strong as the warrior nameks.

That's when _they _came. The fighters that changed my life on this planet.

Now here's how it started. I was on my brake. And usually when I'm on my brake, I help with the gardens. Well, I was working on Kapu's garden when a shot whooshed past my ear.

I stopped and looked up. All the nameks looked at the fighters and at me with fear.

"Look what we found here, Zarbon. A bug that hasn't been squashed." This guy named Frieza said. He was in a floating pod and in his first form.

Frieza and him men just laughed. I stood up and backed away slowly. At the level I'm currently at, I knew even though I could regenerate, they would keep attacking me and I don't have the energy to keep on regenerating as I used to.

Frieza and his men advanced.

"Zarbon, you and the others take care of this nest. I'm going to find the dragon balls." Frieza ordered.

"Yes, sir." The green haired man said. As they were talking, I managed to run away. But then,

"Sir, he's getting away!" A man said. Frieza laughed.

"Leave him. We'll get him later." Frieza said and in his pod, floated away. I jumped in air and flew in a random direction, hoping to get far away. I had lost my voice when I got here.

No, correction, Yamma took my voice away from me. I could not talk but I could laugh and make noises. Wired huh? It doesn't make since if you ask me.

I was smart. With the level I was at, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance with those fighters.

As I flew, I sensed the energy of two fighters. They were weak but still. I could tell they were familiar yet not. I flew faster, hoping to get to them before Frieza and his men did.

**Normal POV**

Krillen felt a strange ki that he had never felt before. It was as high as a nameks but its aurora was different.

Then he realized it was getting closer.

"Guys, Heads up. There's someone coming." Krillen said. Gohan looked around.

"What!?" Bulma screeched! (I hate teenaged Bulma! She is emotionally unstable and a total brat!)

"Guys. In the cave." Krillen urged. And they all got into the cave. Gohan and Krillen hid their ki and looked out to see a pink creature, the size of a boy there. He looked frightened.

…

Buu ran in the cave. He knew they were there. And he used most of his energy to fly there. He was exhausted.

…

Gohan gasped when the kid ran in to the cave and faced them.

_**Help us! We're being attacked! - Buu**_

Buu signed. Gohan, who learned sign language from his studies understood.

"Krillen, The nameks are being attacked." Gohan told Krillen.

"Do you think Vegeta could be doing this? I don't trust this pink guy." Krillen asked. Buu poked Gohan and got Gohan's attention again.

_**Listen! I'm mute not deaf! But anyway, No, it's not Vegeta. It's worse. - Buu**_

Gohan paled. "Worse?" That got Krillen's attention.

"What did he say, Gohan?"

"It's worse than Vegeta." Gohan said with a wavy voice. This time, Krillen paled.

"Who?" He asked, not knowing Buu could hear him. He thought Buu was deaf.

"Ask him yourself." Gohan said.

"But isn't he deaf?" Krillen asked. Gohan shook his head.

_**It's Frieza! The most feared being throughout the land! - Buu**_

_Besides me. – Buu_

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: I need to know what chatagories you guys and girls want. And I need some more ideas so can you guys and girls tell me ideas you want me to put in this? Thanks. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Someone wanted a category to be a 'romance' but I need to know, what romance? One with Buu or someone else? You all have to tell me. Also, I didn't see the Frieza saga for a while so I might have to rewatch it again. Forgive any mistakes.

Because I don't remember the saga, some parts will be skipped.

_**Sign language – (character that's using sign language)**_

_Thoughts – (character whose thinking)_

Chapter 2

**Buu's POV**

I helped Krillen and Gohan with the Dragon Ball hunt. I looked at my hands as I flew. These hands held so much memories, blood and pain. All the agony I lived through and caused. Tears blinded me but I wiped them away. Now was not the time to relieve any agony. But Krillen seemed to see my tears and all three of us stopped in mid flight.

"Hey, you don't have to come if you don't want to. You should stay with Bulma." Krillen suggested. I nodded.

When I looked in Baba's crystal ball, I watched as Bulma was turned into a frog (who could forget that? Priceless!)

"That's right! We left her without any protection! She's going to take our ears off." Gohan said in panic. I grunted and he faced me in shock.

"I thought you were mute!" He said, becoming slightly angry.

**I am mute but I have some differences than other mute people. But that's not important. I'll go 'protect' Bulma. You just be careful. – Me**

Gohan nodded.

"I just realized, we never got your name." Krillen spoke up.

**My name's Majin Buu. – Me**

"Majin Buu. Hmm…that name sounds familiar. But oh, well." Gohan said. Before they questioned me more, I flew away.

I was already meddling in the past; I can't afford them to recognize me. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I'm so stupid! I should have given them a fake name! Oh, well. What's done is done. And it can't be undone.

I flew until I reached the obnoxious woman, Bulma. How could Vegeta stand her?! She was so annoying!

She just stood there, tapping a foot on the ground with her arms crossed. She was giving me a glare.

"Well, it's about time someone came to get me!" She screeched. I shook my head.

I smirked. **Sorry, no one is to pick you up. I'm just here to protect you. – Me**

"WHAT!? Why the nerve of you three!" She screeched again. Then sighed.

"Atleast it's better that nothing." She finally said. I just watched her as she paced.

I watched as she packed the house in a capsule and walk to me. We stood there for a while.

"Well, aren't you going to fly me away from here?" She demanded rudely. I scowled.

**Well, if you're going to be that way, then no! I don't think you deserve that kind of kindness! – Me**

I ended it with a grunt. Bulma's face just turned red.

"Fine! I can manage my self! You can come along if you want." She fumed and walked away. I followed her.

When she tripped, I held out my hand to help her stand but she just smacked my hand away.

"I don't need your help!" She spat. I just rolled my eyes. Then she started to whine how she broke a nail. What a total drama queen.

Hours later, I sensed a few power levels. But I wasn't fast enough too reacted because then, everything went black. The last thing I hear was Bulma yell.

**Bulma's POV**

I watched as Buu (he told me his name soon after we left) fell down after being hit by a ki blast. There were strange looking creatures. I yelled in horror.

I know I don't like the guy, but he's just a kid. No kid should get hurt. I don't care if they are fighters. They aimed right at Buu, getting ready to kill him. I grabbed a rock and hurled it at them. Dad always said I had a arm. It hit one of them on the helmet.

He wasn't fazed though. I watched as he looked at me. I gulped. I should have thought my plan through. Wait a minute; I didn't have a stupid plan!

**Buu's POV**

I opened my eyes after I felt something wet on my forehead. I felt it and it was a wet cloth. I clenched it in my fist and sat up. I was sitting on the ground but there was a pillow behind me where my head was.

I looked around. This was a different spot than I remember. I looked over and saw Bulma sleeping on a table with a broken down radio on it. Maybe Bulma wasn't as snooty as people think. But I'm staying suspicious of her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: And this is where my brain died.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Thank you **Badkidoh** for your ideas. Now I just have to struggle with my brain.

**Paring Ideas Badkidoh suggested:**

**Kid Buu/Bulma**

**Kid Buu/Pan**

**Kid Buu/18**

**You all can vote for those or other pairings.**

Chapter 3

**Buu's POV**

I've seen some strange things in my old life and new and I can tell you this, I have NEVER seen a frog of any kind, that can think like a person. Especially act like one.

I know I should have seen it coming, considering I'm a mute alien. But there are stranger things than me. I know.

But this frog wasn't concerning me. The thing was, my nemekian friends were all dying. I finally couldn't take anymore and poked Bulma's shoulder. She looked at me.

**I'm going to look for survivors. I'll be back. Don't you dare leave this spot! – Me**

I had to see if any of my friends were alive. Bulma glared at me.

"Don't you go telling me what I can and can't do!" She yelled. I ignored her and flew to a nearby Village, much to her complaints with me leaving her.

I was shocked to find all the bodies of the nemekian, scattered everywhere. I landed and searched for any survivor.

"Help me…" I heard a weak cry from inside one of the broken buildings. I rushed in there to find a young fighter.

In human years, I'd say he would be about twenty-one years old.

He was trapped under a bunch of rubble that was once the ceiling. I shoved it off of him with some difficulty and when I looked at him, I instantly recognized him.

It was my best friend Kapu. He was dying. I could sense it.

"Buu…you must absorb me…" He was begging. He knew I could absorb and gain power that way.

I looked at him in horror. He wanted me to do what?! I can't he's my best friend.

I shook my head like it was on fire.

"Please you must absorb me or we're all going to die!" He yelled. His yell made me fall backwards and on my butt. I stared at him for a while and then nodded.

Kapu gave me a weak smile and relaxed, waiting.

And I did just that. I absorbed him. But the strangest thing happened. Instead of me looking a little like a nemekian, I looked like I did when I absorbed teen Gohan. Gohan, GOHAN! That's it!

That's the kid I met! It was Gohan!

But that didn't matter right now. I even had the shirts he had. The blue one underneath the orange gi. I even had a human nose. How was this possible? It's not even close to possible.

I was a adult again. I couldn't believe it! But my strength, I was stronger than a namek but not even close to Frieza or Goku. Even Vegeta.

If I had to guess, I was slightly stronger than Piccolo. Unless he fused with Nail.

I stood up and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. I did twists and turns in the sky. I felt light as a feather! I was happy. But my happiness was short lived when I heard Bulma scream. I flew to the direction she was at.

But when I got close, I was temporarily blinded by a white light.

And finally when it faded, Bulma was on the ground and the frog was looking scared.

Then when Bulma spoke, I noticed, the voice belonged to Ginyu! And here I thought I could have prevented this. I landed and the frog rushed to my feet. I knew the frog was Bulma.

Bulma made her frog body stand on her hind legs, facing Ginyu and crossing her arms, like I was going to teach Ginyu a lesson. I sweat-dropped. How can I teach Ginyu a lesson if he was using Bulma's body?

I picked Bulma up and put her in my pocket. She didn't complain like she usually does. She just let me put her in there.

"Well it's about time. Carry me to the others?" I almost laughed. Ginyu was making Bulma's body try to flirt to take me to the others.

I'm glad that my skin was already pink; otherwise, I would be exposed for holding in laughter. And to top it all off, He was doing a horrible impression of Bulma's voice.

He sounded like he just swallowed a bunch of perfume. But I had to pretend I didn't notice any difference.

**Sure thing…**_**Bulma…**_** - Me**

I wanted to laugh so much. I just grabbed Bulma's body and flew to where I sensed Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo.

**Bulma's POV**

Buu actually knew that, that creep wasn't me! That makes me happy. You want to know how I know, Well, he's trying not to laugh. That's one way.

We were flying right now. His pocket was not very comfortable but it'll do.

He landed and I got out of his pocket. Bad move, I fell and hit hard on the ground. Buu just picked me up and stuffed me in his shirt. He had to hide me from the others. If I could, I'd be blushing after being pushed against his rock hard mussels.

I must have fallen asleep because I was thrown into a beam. The next thing I knew, I was back in my body. I sat up and checked myself. I jumped up and down in joy.

When I stopped, I saw that Piccolo, Gohan and Krillen were looking at me oddly.

"That frog was YOU?!" Krillen shouted. I slapped him.

It wasn't long until Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen fly off to battle. Buu was, once again stuck with me but he wanted to leave. I looked at him and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed.

"What are you waiting for?! Get going!" I demanded. He grinned and flew off to fight against Frieza.

**Buu's POV**

I got there as soon as I could. And When I did get there, Frieza aimed his death beam at Vegeta. I concentrated on Frieza. If I did, I could learn Death Beam. And then Frieza shot Vegeta through the heart.

I froze. I had learned the move but this was another thing I couldn't prevent. I looked at Vegeta as he told his final words to Goku. I face Frieza with a hateful face. I felt a power surge.

My body shook with anger and hate. The planet began to shake with the anger I had. They all faced me but Frieza was the only one amused.

"Oh, Yes. I remember you. You're the pest that I didn't get to kill. You changed. Anyway, you're transformation won't make any difference. You're going to die here and now!" He yelled and shot a ki blast at my head.

The impact the ki blast had on my head, splattered my head into a bunch of pieces. Frieza laughed and began to gloat.

"No! Not Buu! He didn't even do anything! Why'd you go and kill him!?" Gohan yelled and growled. I could tell tears were coming from his eyes.

Poor kid. He should never have to see death.

But I'm not dead. My body's still standing.

"Guys…I don't think he's dead…" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Goku asked. I could tell he just finished burying Vegeta.

"He's still standing." Piccolo responded. Frieza stopped laughing. I began to reform my head. The pieces that were splattered everywhere began to reform and my head was here once again. Frieza and the others were horrified.

I smirked at Frieza.

**Hello…I'm still here. **I signed. I don't know if Frieza understood but he began to sweat.

"How can this be? Your brains were splattered into a million pieces." Frieza asked and began to sweat more.

I pointed a finger at Frieza. It took a while but then he understood.

"What?! How did you learn my death beam so quickly?! You just watched as I did it! That's not possible!" Frieza demanded. Gohan and Krillen were grinning.

"What cha' going to do about it Frieza? We have a secret weapon here and he's not afraid to fight." Krillen boasted.

"Krillen! Don't underestimate him!" Piccolo shouted.

I had to agree. This attack would take a lot of energy. More than I have right now.

I shot the beam and it hurled at Frieza…who somehow hit it with his hand and it went in a different direction.

I fell to my knees. That used so much energy. Frieza made it look easy! He glared at Krillen. Then he pointed a finger at him. That's when I collapsed from energy loss.

**Goku's POV (Yey! I know Goku fans are happy…hopefully)**

This couldn't be happening! I watched as this pink guy who Krillen says his name is 'Buu', land, then Vegeta being killed, Buu, regenerating his head, shooting Frieza's attack at Frieza, then collapsing. Not only that but Frieza shot Piccolo then shot Krillen into the sky and killed him before my eyes! **(Remember, Buu being there has an impact on the time line)**

I glared at Frieza.

"Gohan. You take Piccolo and Buu and get out of here with Bulma." I demanded without looking at him.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Gohan said. He was stubborn but he was my son.

"No, Gohan! I'm not asking you again! Do it now!" I yelled. He paused for a while then nodded. He grabbed Buu and Piccolo (with some difficulty because they're big compared him) Then he flew off.

I grew angry. Energy coursed through my veins then it all burst out in a fit of rage. My hair turned Yellow and my eyes were green. I was a super sayian.

I glared at Frieza, who was shocked.

"Now, Frieza! It's your turn to pay for all of your crimes!" I yelled and launched at him.

**Buu's POV**

I woke up. I felt myself being reenergized. I looked at where it all was coming from and I see a little namek that was called Dende. I studied the healing power. O had learned how to heal again.

I sat up and he smiled. "You're healed! Are you ok?" He asked. I was going to sign but then I felt my throat open up. I felt pressure in my throat.

"Y…Yes…?" I asked. Then My face brightened. I could speak again!

"But how?" I asked.

"How what? Oh! Your voice. We asked the dragon to get it back. The earth Dragon that is. You were out for a entire year." He said. I jumped up.

"A year?! That's not…" But then I shut up. A lot of things became possible that were not.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Enough for you? Well, the vote on parings are up. Just tell me what pairing you want.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Believe it or not, but I'm actually having fun writing this fic.

**Vote Results:**

**Buu and Bulma: 1**

**Buu and 18: 2**

**Buu and Pan: 2**

**That's what there is right now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Buu's POV**

"How did I end up being asleep for a year? And how did I get my voice back?" I asked the namek confused.

He frowned.

"Well, when you were struck with that ki blast, you had a mild concussion. When you absorbed Kapu, that concussion increased so when you blacked out, that concussion put you in coma. And as for your voice, we simply used the dragon to get your voice back." Dende said.

I nodded and took a close look at Dende. He looked a little older that he already was.

Then I noticed my surroundings. From what I remember when the Z-fighters were in my being, this was Bulma's lab.

"Oh, you're awake." Bulma said. I turned to see her. Her hair was kind of in a mullet yet different. And I noticed she sounded nicer.

"It's about time, we were getting worried." She said softly and a blush covered her cheeks. That puzzled me.

Cell had told me something about this. It was a blush. She was embarrassed or really, really shy. That's what Cell told me. I hope it was just embarrassment.

I looked at my feet to avoid eye contact and then I saw that I was only in my pants and boots. Even my belt was missing. No shirt and no belt. Wait a second…no belt!? My pants will fall down without it!

I stood up in a rush and held my pants up with one hand. I faced Bulma.

"Where's my belt?! And my shirt?!" I asked. This is one of those times that I'm glad my face was already pink.

She just blushed more.

"I'm cleaning them. Your shirt is still in the wash and your belt is hanging up to dry. I tell you, it's hard to get the dirt, grime and stench off of them. Your pants were easy." She said. Then she realized her mistake.

Bulma's face went red.

"I had Yamcha get them for me while I washed your shirt and belt. I didn't go in there until he put them back on you." She said. I sighed with relief but I still felt violated. Coma or not, they could have waited until I woke up!

I waited there for a while. Bulma gave my blue/orange shirt and belt back to me and I rushed to put them back on.

I found out that Bulma was having a reunion party this afternoon. I wanted to help but Bulma insisted that I got rest. After all, I was lucky to come out of coma.

For the love of all that's good, I've been sleeping for a whole year!

I shoved the covers off of me. Bulma gave me a guest room to sleep in. The one that Vegeta is supposed to have when he gets here. I'll leave once he arrives. I opened the window and flew out it and landed in the front yard.

I knew people would see me but I didn't care. I wanted out of that place.

"Buu?" Bulma asked from behind me. I turned to face her.

"What are you doing out here? You should be asleep." Ok, I know that I'll never get used to this kind Bulma.

Oh, well. I have to tell her.

"Sorry Bulma. But I just had to get out of there. Being cooped up was driving me out of my mind." I said and smiled sheepishly.

She just smiled. "It's ok. Why don't you help like you wanted?" Bulma suggested. I nodded. She led me to a room with a lot of decorations.

I smirked. I got to use my ability to stretch. Oh happy days are here again.

The party started not too long ago. Everyone came. Krillen, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Puar, Tien, Roshi, Ox King, Oolong, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Chosu (SP?), Piccolo, Bulma, Me, That blonde girl that hung around Tien, everybody. Except Goku.

Yep. Goku was the only one missing from here.

"Hey, Majin Buu!" Gohan's voice cried out. I turned to see him but was too late until he clung to me. That kid had grown!

"You're awake! We're all so glad." He exclaimed. I smirked and patted his head before he went to join the rest over at the food table.

Piccolo was standing away from the rest of the people. I went near him. He was meditating. I sighed and sat down beside him.

"Is everything alright?" He caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree that I was in front of.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a headache though. This music is so annoying, I could go into another come." Was how I responded to the namek.

Piccolo just chuckled.

"I don't blame you. Sometimes I think I'm going to go deaf." He said.

I smirked. "That's just because you have sensitive hearing."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"What race are you?" He asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I'm a majin." I said.

"A Majin, I never heard of those."

"No offence Piccolo but you lived on earth so long, you barley even heard of your own."

We both were quiet, the music still blared.

"Bulma's looking at you." Piccolo told me. I looked to where she was and indeed she was looking at me. When she saw me face her, she quickly looked away.

I gave a chuckle. How Piccolo knew that with his eyes closed was beyond me.

"So tell me about your majins. Are they strong?" Piccolo broke the silence.

I thought for a moment. How could I explain it.

"We're incredibly strong. If we get blasted to pieces, we just reform our bodies. Also, we can learn a attack just by looking at the person who is using that specific attack." I said. Piccolo wasn't phased.

"How come you were the only majin there? Surely there must have been others." He stated.

I was wondering when someone would point that out. In truth, I was the only Majin ever to have existed.

It would be best to lie.

"The majin race is extinct except one…I am the last majin to exist." I told him. As soon as I said that, he faced me in shock, his eyes open.

"But if your kind is really strong and can reform, then how can you be the last one to exist?!" He almost shouted. Thanks to the music, no one else heard him.

"I can't say that I know. I have no clue how the rest of my race died, and personally I don't care! My kind is evil! I'm the only good majin that ever drew breath since birth!" I shouted, getting angry. My lie was so good that even I believed it almost.

"My parents hated me! I was a disgrace to the whole race! And I personally don't care how they all were wiped out!" I clenched my fists.

No one could hear us over the music and the distance Piccolo and I were at.

I began to take deep breaths to calm myself before my anger got out of hand. I don't know why I was getting angry but the subject just angered me. I wanted nothing more than to beat something to a pulp yet I didn't want to hurt anything. Steam came from the holes on my body. Soon they stopped.

"Forgive me…I'm afraid that my kind also has anger problems." I attempted to smile but failed. All this time I avoided facing Piccolo.

I could tell he was shocked by my anger and how I literally 'let off steam'.

"It's alright. You don't have to get mad. Why don't you just find a place where you can calm down?" He suggested.

I shook my head.

"No. I'm calm now. It's just that the subject angered me. I'll be fine." I reassured the namek. I was surprised how no one saw my steam.

It had been hours after I told my lie to Piccolo. I indeed was calm. I helped Bulma pack everything up and was about to head back to my room but Bulma stopped me in the kitchen.

"I saw you talking to Piccolo. You two seemed to get along. He usually doesn't talk to anyone except Gohan." She said and smiled.

I nodded.

"Yeah I know. He gave me that impression at first." I responded.

"Are you ok? You seem stressed." Bulma said and walked close to me. I don't think I liked where this was going.

"I'm fine." I said flatly.

She was really, REALLY close to me now.

"Are you sure?" She asked her face right at mine.

I was about to say 'yes I'm sure woman!' but couldn't because her lips hit mine. Bulma's hand wrapped around my head and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist.

My eyes closed and hers was closed to.

I began to kiss back but then my eyes snapped open in realization. Trunk!

Vegeta's supposed to be with Bulma and they were supposed to have Trunks!

No! I can't do this! Not with her! Not with anyone!

And I did what was best. I pushed her gently away. She looked at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I can't…" Before she could respond, I ran up to the room and locked the door.

And there, Tears fell from my eyes, but I uttered no sound. I just looked out the window to the night sky that was full of stars and the full moon shone and lit the planet with it's cold light.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: How was it? The vote's still up!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

**Vote Results:**

**Buu/Bulma: 1**

**Buu/18: 4**

**Buu/Pan: 3**

**Chapter 5**

**Buu's POV**

Over the years, I tended to avoid Bulma. Every now and then, she would try to get my attention. But I just kept away. She was supposed to have Trunks. And I know that I am defiantly not his father.

I tried to keep my distance and spar with one of the fighters. Piccolo was the one I sparred with the most. I had gotten really strong. I was almost as strong as Vegeta. With the process I was making, I'd soon be up to my old power level again. I hated feeling weak.

Vegeta had come to earth. When he did, Bulma and he became close. How close? I don't know. But I made sure they stayed together. Trunks plays a very important role in this time. And the time when him and Goten fight against me. But when that time comes, I have to be careful. I'd have to fight against myself.

Now that won't be fun. My fusion with Kapu was somehow, well…Something didn't feel right. I felt somewhat nauseated. I feel like I'm about to puke something big like Kapu himself. And that is a possibility. Nameks weren't something my body could handle. Piccolo I could barley stomach when I absorbed him when I was still under a spell.

I'm surprised my body didn't go ahead and spew.

It only started this morning. It's so tiny that I'd only notice it if I think about it.

So I don't think about it.

I still lived at Capsule Corp. I didn't avoid her as much. Mainly because she had told me some very important news.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hall and all of a sudden, Bulma wrapped her arms around me._

"_Hey, Buu! Guess what?" Wow, she sounds cheerful._

"_What?" I ask, facing her._

"_Vegeta and I are going to have a baby! Isn't that great?" She asked and smiled. I smiled at her. There was Trunks._

"_Congratulations Bulma." I said. She hugged me._

"_I'm glad you take the news so well." She said then left._

_End Flashback_

Trunks was due in a few more days if I'm correct. Even though I'm usually not, in this case for example. Because Yamcha was running up to the tree I was sleeping by.

With a bit of shaking, I woke up and Yamcha roughly pulled me to my feet.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" I asked a little dazed.

Yamcha looked panicked.

"Hurry, Bulma's having her baby!" Yamcha yelled and flew away. I looked shocked. Today? Already? I flew after Yamcha.

Following a panicked Yamcha and a Screaming Bulma is not as easy as some people may believe. I mean he was zooming through the sky. Either he was faster than I was, or I was just too dazed from being roughly shaken awake.

We reached the hospital. Well, I did. Yamcha was already in and so was Bulma. I walked around sluggishly through the hallways to find Yamcha standing by a bench across a door where Bulma's screams came from.

"It's about time! Where were you?!" He yelled. Whoa! Who peed in his coffee? I just got here. I never seen anyone's face so red. I glared at him.

"Well excuse me but you'd be lagging behind if you were involved in an emergency right after just waking up." I hissed. Yamcha looked at me in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't know how deep in your sleep you were. I didn't mean to yell at you though…I'm just so…" He began. I don't think he could finish.

"Stressed?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yeah." He said. "I was so stressed."

I sat down on the bench where I attempted to get more sleep. The sun was already down. I had slept through this whole day. Something must be wrong with me because I'm always so energetic.

"Mister Buu?" A nurse asked me. I opened my eyes to see an elderly nurse looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked. What could she possibly want?

"Mrs. Briefs wants you." She said. My eyes widened.

"But why not," I stopped and looked where Yamcha ONCE was. That idiot abandoned me! No wonder he dragged me along!

"Please sir. No woman should have to have a baby alone." She said. I sighed and stood up.

The nurse led me inside the room and I could see Bulma, on the bed with a sheet covering the lower half of her. She was sweating and panting.

"Buu!" She yelled in pain. I gulped. Why couldn't Vegeta or Yamcha do this? I sat in the chair beside the bed and gave her my hand. I made my hand a little liquidly so she could squeeze it like a stress reliever.

She grabbed my hand and suddenly squeezed it, yelling.

"I can see the head! Just one more push, Bulma." The female doctor said. And that's just what Bulma did.

Bulma let my hand go and panted heavily. I grabbed my hand in pain. Women when going through child birth! How can they get so strong?! That hurt!

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed happily and handed Bulma the baby. I glanced at the baby. Tufts of purple hair stuck from the baby's head.

"He's so precious. What should his name be?" Bulma asked excitedly. Where does she get the energy?

"How about….Trunks?" I asked hopefully. Bulma's smile widened.

"That's a wonderful name! Trunks it is then." She said.

I had to fly Bulma home with baby Trunks. The strange thing was that scared me, was when he opened his eyes, he saw Bulma and me. I'm just hoping he doesn't think that I'm his dad.

Mari Trunks had come back from the future a few months later. Strange thing was, he gave me about three bottles of heart virus antidotes. It's almost like he was expecting me to get a heart virus.

I just hope that I don't.

When I asked him why he gave me this, he said 'two bottles are for you, the other is for Goku. You each have two bottles of the heart virus antidote'. Kind of scary. I'm expected to get the virus?

Not likely! But then again, he is from the future.

When I told the others, Bulma almost cried. Hey, she was Vegeta's not mine!

Of course, I pushed her off. I don't need pity. With the antidote, I'd get better. Goku already has the virus.

With the androids loose and destroying stuff, I went to help the others find them. No one, not even Mari Trunks knows when I'd get the virus.

I flew over one of the cities that had gotten destroyed. I don't even know what city it is anymore. I continued my search but a blast got my arm. I regenerated it and landed to where the blast came from.

Where I landed, there were three androids. 16, 17, and 18.

All three of them were standing right in front of me.

"I do not have any data on this fight 18." 17 said in a monotone voice. He just smirked.

"Nether do I but he's kind of cute." 18 commented.

17 smirked evilly.

"In that case, I'll have to destroy him." 17 smirked and aimed a hand at me.

"Let me help. It would be fun." 18 said coldly and aimed a hand at me.

They both shot blasts at me. I just dodged them easily. But I was tired.

I stood in one place and began to pant heavily.

"Well, well. This one is smart enough to move when we attack them. But he seems a bit tired. How about we have our fun on him." 17 smirked.

16 just kept quiet and watched the whole fight.

I felt a searing pain in my chest. Right where my heart was. No! why now?! Why did I have to get it now?!

I had no time to think. I was in too much pain to even fight back. It wasn't long until I was heaving on the ground. Pain was all over my body. Mostly was my heart. The virus was agonizing!

"Well he's no fun. Come on 18 and 16. We have a game to win." 17 said in his cold monotone voice.

"Alright. I'll be with you in a minute." 18 said in the same kind of way.

"You got lucky. Good luck with whatever it was you were doing." She said, uncaring of my virus.

I felt her cold lips plant on mine for a short moment before pulling away and following the other two androids.

I was left there, gasping, heaving, and panting in pain and agony. If this virus doesn't kill me, then the pain will.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: How was that? I'm sorry time goes fast in this but if I get ideas, I put them in here.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Someone wanted me to have an 18/17 pairing but I'm afraid that I can't make them be together. That would be incest. But it is a good idea.

**Pairing winner:**

**Buu and Pan**

**Vote will still be up if you people don't like the pairing.**

**Buu/Pan: 5**

**Buu/18: 4**

**Buu/Bulma: 1**

**Chapter 6**

**Buu's POV**

I fell to the ground and landed on my back, with my hand gripping to my heart. So much pain. The pain is so horrible; I don't know how to describe it. I was loosing consciousness.

As my eyes began closing, I tried to call out but all that came from my mouth was a scream of agony and pain. It was so loud that it could shatter windows. I closed my eyes and tightened them and let out another scream and struggled on the ground.

I was almost crying this pain hurt so much. It feels like my heart would come out and explode!

I don't remember anything else before I fell in the sleep state Goku was in.

**Piccolo's POV (Yey!)**

During my search, I heard a scream. It sounded as painful as the screams Goku yell out. But the only one that was supposed to get that virus besides Goku was…Oh no! Not now! Why did he have to get it now?!

I flew in the direction where his screams came and I saw Buu moving around on the ground, Thrashing fiercely. On hand held the spot his heart was and the other one was moving freely.

I landed and picked him up; he struggled some more but I made sure to hold him tightly before flying to Chi-Chi's home. We all agreed to have the sick and injured stay together.

When I arrived, Yamcha and Chi-Chi immediately. Yamcha took Buu away from me and took him upstairs.

**Chi-Chi's POV**

I never liked that Buu character. He looked too much like a delinquent. But seeing him suffer like Goku was, I just had to take care of him. I mean, how would you feel if someone you knew, that was expected to never get sick, all of a sudden is sick.

Yamcha set him on the bed we set up for him and put the covers on him. I grabbed one of Buu's antidotes.

"Yamcha, hold his mouth open." I said.

"Right." He agreed and forced Buu's mouth open while I popped a pill in. Buu swallowed and calmed down to sleep.

I sighed and watched as both my beloved husband and Majin Buu both sleep. With the virus affecting their bodies.

**Buu's POV (**_**Dream State**_**)**

_**(Dream)**_

_The room was dark. I looked at myself and saw myself as my child version of myself. I got up off the bed and looked around. Where was everybody?_

_The door suddenly opens and Goku walked in._

_I smiled._

"_Goku! You're ok!" I exclaimed. But then my smile vanished when Goku powered up to Super Sayian 3._

_That was the form he almost killed me in. I began to back away._

"_Goku? What are you doing?" I asked. He charged right at me and…_

…_went right through me. He landed at the side of the bed._

_I looked at him in confusion. How did he go right through me?! But what I saw shocked me more. I was lying in the bed in my super form. The one I had been in for a years since I absorbed Kapu. I was asleep._

_Goku raised a hand. _

"_Time to die." He said in a cold voice._

"_No! Goku, Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as I ran at him but I was too late. For he pushed his hand right through my sleeping self's heart._

**Yamcha's POV**

Buu took me by surprise when he suddenly screamed. I grabbed his antidote and opened it and took out a pill. When he opened his mouth to scream, I put the pill in his mouth. It wasn't long before he calmed down.

"Hold on you two. You have to hold on. Especially you, Goku. We need you the most." I said.

**Goku's POV**

I woke up in the Kame house. I sat up and looked around. Then I saw Buu in a mat bed right beside me. What was wrong with him? I think it's best to leave him alone.

I jumped out the window. I think it's time for training.

After training and a reunion with Chi-Chi and Master Roshi, I remembered Buu. I looked at them both.

"What happened to Buu? Is he ok?" I asked.

"He got that heart virus you had. I don't think he'll be waking up soon." Chi-Chi sighed.

Buu had the virus? Poor guy. My thoughts were interrupted by Majin Buu's scream. Roshi and Chi-Chi rushed up to him. I just stayed where I was. But then Chi-Chi screamed in fright. I ran up to see a dead namek on the floor and a younger Buu was in the bead instead of the Buu I knew of.

It was strange, I felt threatened by this younger version of Buu. Something was screaming at me. Yelling me to 'Kill him'. I felt like he was a danger to us all.

"What happened?" I asked, still in shock.

**Buu's POV**

I open my eyes and pant. Goku, Roshi and Chi-Chi are staring at me in shock and fear. I look at their feet and see Kapu's dead body. So that's how I got the virus?

I guess nameks aren't immune to human diseases except Piccolo. I slowly get to my feet and notice how tall they all were compared to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked then I was shocked. My voice changed! I rush out of the room and into another one that held a mirror and looked in it. I was my kid self again!

After I explained to the rest, Goku used instant transmission. And because I saw him do it, I now possess the ability to do an instant transmission. So I did it to. It was easy. All I had to do was lock on Goku's ki and concentrate and poof, I was here. In a yellow plane.

I scared them for a second but once I told them what happened, they all calmed down.

"So Kapu's rotting corps in my system made me get the heart virus so my body took immediate action and expelled him from my body." I finished.

"But now Chi-Chi and Roshi has a rotting body in the house." Tien stated bluntly. I sighed. He did have a point.

"But we have to beat the androids. That's more important than me cleaning up a rotting namek corps that I spat out in my weakened state." I grumbled.

"Actually, it's not the androids anymore. We have an even bigger problem now. There's a bio-android that is hunting the two androids that we have a problem with and if Cell gets his claws on androids 17 and 18, then he'll be unstoppable." said Piccolo. I sighed and sat down beside Gohan.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked and rested my head in my hands. I swear you could see a light bulb pop above Goku's head.

"Oh, right! Well, I was going to suggest that Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Buu and I would go into the hyperbolic time chamber to train. You see, with each day we take out here, is a year in there." Goku said. Gohan went up to him.

"I'm in. Let's go." He said seriously. And with that, they were gone. I growled. How could they just abandon me here?! I used instant transmission and appeared at Kami's tower.

Goku was staring at me sheepishly as I had my arms crossed, glaring and my foot tapping in annoyance.

"Sorry." He said.

Vegeta and Trunks had been in there for a hour already. This is so not fun waiting for them.

I was pacing right now. That's when I felt Piccolo's and 17's energy drop drastically and Cell's energy went through the roof. I jumped. That was fast. Gohan tried to fly away to the battle but Goku grabbed him.

"Piccolo needs me! Let go of me! Let go!" I overheard Gohan shout. Goku said something and let Gohan go. Gohan fell to his hands and knees and cried.

I couldn't just stand here and wait! I had to go help!

I flew away to battle before Goku could grab my leg. I was so angry I forgot about instant transmission. I landed just as Tien fell to the ground. Cell was going to attack but saw me.

Or, maybe it wasn't me. Goku had appeared right behind me.

"Buu! What am I? Your babysitter? How many times do I have to tell you…" He stopped and saw Cell and Tien.

As Goku went to deal with Tien, I went on a hunt for Piccolo and a sign for the other two androids. One has to be injured right now. I was too late; Goku found Piccolo and left with both Piccolo and Tien, leaving me to deal with Cell.

I looked at Cell who gave me a murderous glance.

"Uhh….Hi?" I stated sheepish and nervously.

He raised a arm to punch me. And I could only think of two words:

OH…

SHIT…!

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ok, I didn't type the two words at the end. DARN YOU BROTHER!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own DBZ

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Well, 18 and 17 would be an ok pairing but it doesn't catch my eyes as much as Krillen and 18. Sorry.

Oh, and forgive me if this seems speeded but things will happed more as it goes on.

**Chapter 7**

**Buu's POV**

Cell's punch sent me flying backwards, unconscious. I hate being weak. When I did start slowing down, I was over the open ocean. I landed in the water and sank to the bottom slowly. My limp body just sank in the ocean. I was surrounded by blackness and water.

My eyes slammed open. My vision was blurry as the water rushed to reach my eyes. I had been out for hours. I didn't need to breathe oxygen. I can adapt any environment. I used my ki to make myself jut through the water until my head stuck out of the surface of the water.

The water was rough. And because my body went back to oxygen, the waves tossed me around in the water. I kept struggling to get to the surface. And when I was, I would spit out water only to get thrashed back in. I got tired of that after a while and just flew as fast as I could, out of the water.

I wanted to fall over in exhaustion. I don't really know why I was tired but my body felt all battered and beaten. I guess I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't blame Goku or the others. It was my fault that I left without a plan. I ashamed myself. I couldn't return to the others. They'd want to know what happened. I should have instant transmission myself to Goku.

But I can't return there. No, my pride and ego was hurt way too much. I won't go back, not until I got stronger. I'd never hear the end of it from Vegeta. But this is something I feel that I should avoid.

I never returned to them.

I wasn't there when Cell held the Cell games, I was never there when Gohan killed Cell, I was never there for years and years. And through those years, I stayed in the desert, training. I was aiming to get better. And for all those years, I haven't changed. I still looked like a little kid.

I flew to the martial arts tournament. I felt auroras. They were familiar. I knew they were. Because this time, I would have to fight against myself.

**Gohan's POV**

I was in my sayiaman costume and standing on the arena with my family, waiting for the opponent draws to see who would fight who. I was eighteen years old right now. Dad kept his eyes open. He said that someone informed him that we would meet an old friend during the tournament.

If it's Buu, I want to ring his little neck for abandoning us during the fight with Cell. But then again, I couldn't really blame him. After all, he just ran away like millions of others did. And he was just a kid.

A really old man in a kid's body but still, a kid no less. As I turned my head to look around, I stopped when I saw Buu in with the kids. He came! And I could tell he had gotten stronger that when we fought Cell and Frieza.

But he was glaring at this purple guy who was glaring back at him. There was a horrible tension between the two. I poked dad without taking my eyes off of the two.

Dad faced me in confusion.

"What is it, Gohan?" He asked. I pointed to Buu.

"Look over there." I said. He looked to where I pointed and grinned.

"It's Buu! He came back! Wow. But he hasn't changed one bit." Dad commented. I smirked and shook my head. I don't know how Buu did it but he did. He kept his age.

**Buu's POV**

I just began to stretch. As I stretched, I noticed two kids walking to me. One had purple hair and the other looked like Goku. Could they be related to Vegeta and Goku? They must be. I can see Vegeta in the purple haired kid. Wait a minute….is that Trunks?!

"Hey, kid. Pink guy!" The purple haired kid said. Yup. It's Trunks. I'd recognize Vegeta in anyone.

I stopped my stretching and faced Trunks.

"Yeah, you. Are you ready to be beaten? Once I'm finished with Goten, you're next." He said in arrogance. "What do you say to that?" He finished. I sighed. SO much like his father.

"I say, I'd recognize you anywhere Trunks. You changed since the last time I saw you." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean?! I've never met you before in my entire life!" Trunks demanded.

I smirked this time.

"I was the one who named you." Was what I responded with and walked passed him before he could say anything else.

**Piccolo's POV**

Things happened so fast. I found out about the Supreme Kai was very intense. But what he told me next worried me.

"You should avoid Buu. Even though he's your friend, he has and will do some horrible things. He is not safe to be around at all. He is a deadly monster that's ready to kill if he's pushed far enough. Sure, right now he's innocent enough but he will kill you if he's allowed to live. Keep in mind, Piccolo, that he's always ready to attack."

Then he turned and left. How was Buu a deadly monster? And what will he do?

**Buu's POV (time skip) **

**-In the ship-**

I flew down and landed. This time's me already ate that beast. I do not want to say his name. The whole Z-Fighter group that came here stared at the fat me in horror then turned to me in anger.

Babidi followed their gaze then saw me.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? I didn't know my father made two, but now you will join Fat Buu!" He shouted and shot magic at me. My arms were forced to my sides and my legs were forced together. I couldn't move.

**(A/N: I don't remember much of the Fat Buu saga so please bear with me)**

The others jumped up and attempted to fight the fat blob. But their attacks were useless. Piccolo and Krillen had soon joined us.

"Namek! Get the little Buu and get away! If he joins the two together, we could never beat this thing!" Vegeta shouted. Piccolo nodded and grabbed my stiff body and flew away.

He flew away from the battle area (the ship was destroyed by now) and dropped me on the dirt ground and glared at me with hateful eyes before flying back to fight. I lost consciousness from the fall.

I woke up to hear a barking. I opened my eyes to seethe Fat me, a puppy and that idiot Hurcule.

"He's awake!" The idiot cheered and danced around. The puppy licked my face. I still felt a little stiff from the magic. But I think the magic was wearing off. He froze me like this before.

"Who you?" Fat Buu asked when I was able to sit up.

I gave an evil smirk.

"I'm you." I said and he stumbled back.

"What?! That's not possible! No way! That's impossible!" The idiot yelled. I smirked and hit his head and he went flying. I always hated that guy.

Fat Buu was glaring at me and smoke was coming from his head. Oh-oh. Here comes evil me. Hurcule had landed the ground.

The idiot has landed. That made me happy to think.

But a huge gust blew me, the idiot and Bee away. Well, not me. I was able to stand my ground. Soon, there was a grey Buu standing right there. They began to fight. All I could do was stare at them.

And when Fat Buu tried to turn Evil Buu into candy, Evil Buu blew it back to him and…I can't say the rest. Everything was too horrible and fast. So this is what happened before I went back to my kid form.

I watched as Evil Buu ate the candy one and turn into super Buu. Then he did something scary. He set his eyes on me!

I gulped and backed away. I wasn't strong enough to fight him! I barley was strong at all! And Krillen and 18 had gotten married! What the heck! Where did that thought come from?! And what did it have to do with this?!

Super Buu Smirked and gave a finger that said _'Come here'_. He wanted to eat me! I jumped in the air and tried to fly but a giant glob grabbed me and pulled me into him. I don't know what happened after that. But I do know that he didn't want to change. Just yet so his body put me in a place to store me so he could use me later.

**Piccolo's POV**

I felt Kid Buu's ki drop dramatically until it was gone completely. We lost another one. But this time, we lost a traitor. The Majin we knew left for good when Cell came. I know it makes no since. I don't care what happens to him! I'm just glad that he's gone! But I felt sorry for the kid.

I told the others and they were upset. Especially Bulma. She had a crush on him when se was younger.

Then, a tall lean Buu landed on the lookout.

"Where is kid Buu?! What have you done to him!?" Screeched Bulma. Buu laughed and pointed to his stomach.

"He's in here." Super Buu laughed. Bulma looked like she wanted to cry. But not as much as she felt when Vegeta died.

Last he said to me was to get Buu away from there. Hmph! I did and I left him to rot in a random place! But that was where Fat Buu soon built his home.

**Kid Buu's POV (hours later)**

Something changed. I felt myself forced into a pod. I heard voices. But they weren't mine. I felt my body mold into something in the place I'm in.

"How did he manage to survive that?!" Vegeta's roared out in anger.

"It's ok Vegeta. I don't feel evil running off of him. This is our Buu." Goku responded. I opened my eyes to see Goku holding me like he would a baby.

My body felt sore. I had all my powers back before I died all those years ago and I was still Kid Buu. But I could feel that Goku wanted to say something. I just looked at him in confusion. Evil and Hate seemed to seep away from my body. I didn't want to fight my friends.

"Buu. You were our best friend and we don't have a choice. You're free to live on Earth any time you want. But you're just too dangerous to be our friend. You must stay away from all of us." He said. I just wanted to cry. I was alone now. No friends and no family.

Goku kept his word that no one will come hunt for me. I was to be left alone. Besides all of my used-to-be-friends, the human race just forgot about me. I lived in the woods near the open meadow that Goku and Goten were training in. I kept my ki hidden. If they found out I lived there, I'd never see anyone again.

Goten had grown up to be a young man around sixteen. Gohan now had a daughter that was around four years old. I just smiled at her. Something about her just…I don't know how to describe it. But I know I'll meet Pan again. I just have that feeling.

Every now and then, I'd go to the cities and visit the others, without them knowing of course. I trained but not as often. Maybe if they were stronger than me, they'd be my friends again. I would watch as Pan grew over the years.

Every birthday, I would watch her party through a window. I'd pretend as though I were there. I'd make a conversation between her and I in my head. It was like I was there but I wasn't.

But one day, she was walking down the street, she was ten by now, and follow her. I watched her beat down crooks that tried to steal her money. I was sitting on a dumpster. Pan turned and saw me.

"Who are you? You look an awfully lot like the guy that my grandpa hangs around with." She said. I smile but say nothing to her. I got off the dumpster and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She yelled and ran out of the ally after me but I had vanished.

**Pan's POV**

That kid had vanished. He looked around my age.

How did he just vanish like that? That's when I smiled. I have a reason for an adventure! Grandpa Goku had told me stories about a kid that never aged that was once his friend. It goes like this:

_There was once a kid that looked like Mister Buu only he was skinny and had an evil look about him. But the boy was not evil one bit. He was kind and gentle. He fought along side the world's strongest fighters. As the years went by, the boy noticed that he was the only one that didn't change over the years. He was still a kid. The boy became sad and left for a while but then came back. He continued to help fight. But the boy was dangerous. He could kill anyone, so he was kicked out and away from his friends and their families, never to be seen or heard from again._

**(A/N: Goku told her that so he mixed stuff around)**

I have my very own adventure. I was going to search for this boy. And no one was going to stop me.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Yes I am going to make a sequel. So you have to tell me what you want in it and how it should start.


	8. The Ending

I don't own DBZ

I don't own DBZ.

Me: This is the ending until the squeal.

**The End**

**Pan's POV**

For months, I continued my search. Mom and dad had no idea where I was. I was currently flying over the meadow that grandpa Goku used to train in. I saw a bit of pink in the trees so I landed to see what it was.

It was that one kid that I had been searching for. He was sitting on a rock, playing a wooden flute. I stepped closer but made sure to be quiet. The tune he was playing was beautiful. It made me think of a mermaid playing a harp.

He stopped all of a sudden. Even with his back to me, I could see him smile.

"So, you finally found me. I was expecting you hours ago." He said. I was shocked. How did he know I was here?

He got up from the rock and began to walk to me. When he was right in front of me, he held out his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Pan. I am Majin Buu. But People consider me as Kid Buu." He said. A warm smile on his face. That smile didn't reach his eyes.

"How did you?" I asked but stopped. His smiled faded.

"I can not tell you. You must leave and forget all about me. I was banned from society. I'm not allowed to talk to you." He said. I could almost see tears form in his eyes but they never fell.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care what happened in the past. I mean look at you! You're so skinny, you're practically a skeleton!" I shouted.

**Buu's POV**

Pan was right. I hadn't had a good meal in who knows how long. I was starving out here. I wasn't taught how to survive on other planets. And I don't know what's edible in the forest. But I had no place to go. I had grown and gotten used to this planet enough to call it home.

"What do you suppose I do, Pan? I can not go anywhere but here." I informed her. I turned and leaned on the rock with both my hands to keep myself upright. I was weak now.

I felt Pan put her hand on my shoulder.

"No worries. I can sneak food to you when dad and mom are at work." She said. I smiled. That could work. I nodded.

I just hope she had a good story for her family.

OOOOOOOOO

Me: Now comes the sequel.


End file.
